


And The Darkness Fell Down

by Estirose



Category: Zero | Fatal Frame
Genre: Genderbending, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miku goes to Himuro Mansion to find Tomoe, and finds a ghost who thinks she's his long-lost lover. Genderbent Kirie/Miku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The Darkness Fell Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fragment that I wrote a while ago (with more maybe to be added later) where Kirie was a man, Miku is the one who goes into Himuro, and Mafuyu is the one who gets to chase after his little sister.

She had to go.

Miku had gotten the news about Tomoe during her summer recess from school. Mafuyu was busy with his journalism career, and while Tomoe's boss had been his own some time before, he didn't have that great an attachment to the man. Neither did Miku, but she looked up to Tomoe.

So, she had to go.

She had to hike to Himuro Mansion. Nobody would go anywhere near the haunted place. As she stepped beyond the entrance, she laced her hands as she always did when she was nervous. The place scared her, and she thought Tomoe would be the same way. Hopefully, Tomoe was just trapped somewhere, and Miku could find her.

Several ghosts later - for this was a place full of them - she had run into a dead end. Every door was locked. She'd have to seek help from someone who could pick locks, assuming they'd even come. She'd had to fight off a ghost with her mother's camera as it was - who would want to be there?

As she made her way down the hallway, she felt a presence behind her, where the mirror had been. She held up the camera, turned around.

Floating out of the mirror was a man. He very vaguely reminded her of Mafuyu, the way his hair was cut. "Beloved," he said, reaching out for her, and she forced herself to stop staring and take a picture.

It didn't even faze him. After that thought reached her brain, she started running. She didn't get far, though, hands reaching through the walls to ensnare her, trap her so that she couldn't move as the phantom reached her. "Beloved," he said once more, and she felt herself faint as the phantom reached out his hands.

She woke up some time later, with no camera. In her mind, there was an image, a man and herself, and she was dressed in an old-fashioned kimono. "Mizuhiro-san," she heard herself say, tenderly, before the vision faded, replaced by a pressure in her head. There was a loud, mental bellow, a feeling of pain, the feeling that she had to go to somebody and be with them and- 

Wasn't she supposed to be looking for Tomoe?

But that thought passed out of her head.

Instead, she started walking. Most of the ghosts were echoes, including Tomoe, who had died when the man had strangled her. The same thing had happened to Tomoe's colleagues. Some of the ghosts were hostile, but some she was able to hide from, while others she was mysteriously protected from.

Sometimes, she saw Mafuyu. He couldn't seem to see her, and she thought it might be because time was changing, distorting, around the mansion. She left him notes as she followed the voice in her head, the ghost calling her.

But sometimes she heard and saw bits and pieces to the rest of the story. A young priest had asked an older one why boys had to be selected as Guardians, as Shrine Sacrifices, instead of girls. His elder had told him that it was because men were stronger, the power in them being able to hold the gate closed where a woman couldn't.

And Mizuhiro, the ghost that was calling her, had been strong. He'd been selected at seven, had been sequestered to boost his power, never to do anything other than stay pure for his sacrifice. Been seventeen when he'd met a girl and fallen in love.

The girl had resembled Miku so much that she had no doubt that was why she was so far being spared. Mizuhiro thought that she was his lover, come back for him. And she didn't know how to tell him otherwise.

When she arrived at the hellgate, everything seemed to go in slow motion, until she saw Mafuyu. She reached out to him, only to find that Mizuhiro was hauling her back, and then darkness fell.


End file.
